


Splinters

by alphabetgirl



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Caring, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Phobias, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: Ben isn't making Callum's job easy.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 78





	Splinters

"I'm not going to hurt you,".

"Yes, you are,".

"I'm not,". 

"You are,".

"Not,".

"Are,".

"Alright, maybe I am, but it's for your own good," Callum huffed, swiping his free hand across his brow. They had been at this for what felt like hours and he was actually breaking out in a sweat.

Underneath him, Ben used his momentary distraction to try to squirm away again. It was a futile effort, as the taller man had him tightly pinned to the bed, straddling his waist and holding his right wrist to the mattress. 

"Cal," he whined.

"No," his boyfriend answered firmly before rolling his eyes skywards "How can you get seriously injured and act like it is nothing and then get a tiny splinter in your finger and act like it's a mortal injury," an affectionate, exasperrated smile pulled the corners of his mouth up. 

"It is not tiny!," protested Ben. "It's massive,".

"All the more reason to pull it out then,darlin'" Callum replied. "Now will you just stay still?"

"It'll work it's way out by itself," Ben argued, a moody pout forming, making Ben look a lot like Lexi in that moment. 

Callum gently leaned down and pecked him on the lips softly, pulling away before Ben could deepen the kiss and put off the inevitable, earning a whimper from the younger man.

"You've been saying that for days, babe. It needs to come out. You are going to get an infection otherwise. Now come on,"

Turning his attention back to the piece of wood embedded in his boyfriend's right index finger, he began to lower his tweezers towards it. The implement was just millimetres away from the offending object, the closest they had been so far, when Ben began to wriggle again. 

"Ben!"

All he got was a petty mewl in response.

Sighing, Callum adjusted his weight while he considered his next move. Ben wasn't looking at him, instead choosing to glare at the rickety chest of drawers as if it had personally offended him. Callum had tried the gentle, good cop approach and it had failed miserably. He had to (reluctantly) admit that it was time to play dirty.

Releasing his hold on his boyfriend's wrist, he reached out and gently turned his head so they were making eye contact. Making his eyes go wide and sade, he whispered;

"Don't you trust me?"

All the fight left the other man at his words. He averted his eyes as his defiant expression turned to one of shame and guilt.

"You know I do," he murmured.

"Well then..." Callum replied, fighting his own guilt.

The next time Callum came at him with the tweezers, Ben stayed still long enough for him to get hold of the piece of wood and pull it out first time, barely even flinching. 

"There, it's all done," he soothed, bringing his boyfriend's hand to his lips and kissing the little red mark on his finger that had been left behind. 

"I do trust you," Ben said again. 

"I know," Callum said, rolling off him and lying down beside him. "I'm sorry. That was a low blow. You just don't like tweezers," he pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek.

"I'm sorry,". 

"Don't be daft,". 

"But I'm weak," Ben insisted. "I can't even handle...,"

"Shhh," Callum hushed, pulling him close. "You are not weak. We all have things that we don't like - you saw me have a complete breakdown over an injection the other week,".

"That's different," Ben mumbled into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"How is it," Callum nudged him when no answer was forthcoming "Come on. How is it different?"

"It just is," 

"Nope. No way is that a proper answer. There is no difference," Callum said firmly. "With or without a phobia of tweezers, you are the bravest man I know. Now cheer up or else,"

"Or else what?" 

"Or else I'll pluck your eyebrows while I've got the tweezers out," Callum threatened. "They could definitely do with a tidy up,". 

Ben scoffed but he was smiling at that point. 

"Or maybe I'll just..." Callum squeezed the spot above his left hip. 

"No!," Ben squirmed before laughing as his boyfriend began to tickle up and down his side. Any attempt to wriggle away failed because the taller man had him immobilized. Again. 

"Are you gonna cheer up?" Callum asked again, tormenting Ben's under arm.

"Yes!" 

Callum smiled triumphantly and halted his attack.

"Sod," Ben muttered, closing his eyes.

"You love it," Callum murmured back, stroking his hand down his spine. "And you love me,"

"Yeah, I do," Ben replied sleepily.

Callum smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, too. 


End file.
